The Twin Variable
by Lil Miss Sunshine14
Summary: Twins, one immune, the other left to fall prey to the Flare. Twins would be the answer to the problem. They just needed to pass the test. They are the variable that changes everything. Starts before Thomas enters the maze.


**The Twin Variable:**

**Prologue  
><span>**

_The laughter was mixed, musical and light intertwined with a deeper gruff laugh. Two people ran down the dimly lit corridor playing a game of cat and mouse._

* * *

><p>The lights had been dimmed down for the night, most of the dorms residents asleep long ago. The only disturbance was that of a young girl walking down the corridor quickly. She was almost to the door, her feet lightly padding down the hall. A sense of urgency overclouded all her feelings, leaving her short of breath. They didn't have much time, if any at all. Everything was coming into place for the testing.<p>

As she reached the door she let out an unsteady breath. This was it. She pushed it open. The room was dark but her eyes adjusted well to it. Not that it mattered; she had been in there so many times before. The plain bed was pushed into the upper left corner of the room as always. A tear slid down her face as she watched the figure on the bed breath slowly.

* * *

><p><em>The girl felt the footsteps get closer to her. It was only a matter of time though. He was massive compared to her small frame. His arms wrapped around her as he lifted her. "Gotcha," he said, his warm breath tickling the shell of her ear.<em>

* * *

><p>She walked up to the figure and sat down on the tiny stool left by the bed. More tears fell. <em>God why is this so hard!<em> She thought. Life shouldn't have had to be this way for them, but it was. Looking at her brother she sighed. He was already in a deep sleep; there would be no use in trying to wake him up. So she watched him.

Despite not being of the same sex, they both looked extremely alike. Slight differences here and there, but it didn't matter. They were twins. He was a part of her and she of him. His hair had grown in the years they had been on the facility. It was just past his shoulders now. His profile was nice. If she didn't know any better she'd say it was her's. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the door open.

* * *

><p>"<em>I let you get me," she sighed breathing in his scent. She had turned her body to hug him. He had won. He chuckled lightly; she could feel the vibrations run through his body. It was then that she knew it. She knew that her feelings for this boy were dangerous. But she didn't care, not now at least. "Sweetheart, there is no way you could ever win," he kissed the crown of her head. This moment was their moment.<em>

* * *

><p>The footsteps were a bit uneven, but sure almost firm. They belonged to a boy who was favored by the scientist. "You shouldn't be in here," he called to her softly. He was never too sure about the girl, or how she would react to him. He was surprised when she simply walked up and gave him a hug. Unsure of himself he wrapped his arms around her slowly. Her head rested on his chest, which was now slightly damp. He then realized she was crying. She still had yet to say anything to him. She was heartbroken, he realized.<p>

He tried his best to comfort her. He hadn't known her for long, maybe a year or two at the most. But he still couldn't stand to see her cry. She looked so broken in this moment that it hurt him. He lifted his head to see that her twin had yet to rise from his slumber, which was just as well. He looked back down to the girl unsure if he had heard her right.

"This isn't right Thomas," she repeated. And it wasn't, not what these people were doing to them. What they were making them do. It was all wrong.

"Everything is going to be okay. W.I.C.K.E.D. is good." He replied before leading her out of the room. He had to make sure they stayed quiet, otherwise she would be punished. He slowly led her back to her room down the hall. She never replied to his comment, and simply let him lead her to her room.

* * *

><p><em>The couple moved quietly through the hall now. The game was over and they simply enjoyed the others company. He brought her small hand to his lips and kissed her fingers. She turned to him, a shy smile on her face.<em>

* * *

><p>They sat in her room now, the lights on allowing Thomas to observe her better. Her hair was a mess. It hadn't been cut in a long time and had grown to her thighs. Her light brown eyes were red and puffy from crying. He sighed. He couldn't let her go looking like this. They needed her to look strong, and with just the two simple observations she was anything but.<p>

Standing he went into her private bathroom to look for a pair of scissors. As he looked around the small room, he began to pull open draws hoping to find some. By some unlucky chance he did.

"You could have asked for them," she said softly. She had gotten up to see what he was doing.

He smiled shyly. "Would you mind if I..?" He motioned at the cutting of her hair.

She nodded her head slightly and moved to sit on the toilet seat.

* * *

><p>"<em>Thomas why!" the girl sobbed. She couldn't understand. She had been good, she was testing well. Why? Why would he allow them to take her love away? More importantly why separate her from her brother.<em>

* * *

><p>It was early in the morning when it happened. One of the twins had started to fight with the other workers. The commotion it started was relatively small. But it still allowed the workers to send the twins into the wrong maze. By the time the mistake was noticed, it was too late. They had been sent up already. If Thomas was honest though, he thought it was for the best that they ended up where they did. Now she would be able to have something of hers back. They couldn't punish her for looking similar to her brother. With that Thomas turned back to his work, his mind somewhat at peace. She would be okay.<p>

**A/N: So I've been rereading the book, and the movie really made this story kick start in my head. I just couldn't get enough of these boys. For those who follow me as an author, I have my own style of writing but my updates tend to be slow. So I will try and update asap, the other chapters will range in between 3,000-10,000 words. I edit my own work. I am also in my senior year of high school and in the midst of not only college applications but college courses. So bear with me guys! Please review/comment and follow. Thank you all! **

**-Sun **


End file.
